Lenticular image products are typically produced with a base image on a receiver member (e.g., a cut sheet of paper) and a substrate including lenticular lenses. FIG. 1A is a schematic side view, in cross section, of a typical lenticular image product. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a typical lenticular image product includes a base image 102 comprising a plurality of interlaced images, in this case three images (i.e., image A, image B and image C). The base image 102 can be produced using any type of printing, including electrographic printing. A substrate including lenticular lenses 104 is typically produced in a process separate from the base image 102, and is then bonded to the base image in yet another process. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, depending upon the angle of viewing the resultant lenticular image product, the viewer sees one of three different images (i.e., image A, image B and image C).
Electrography is one common method for printing images on a receiver member. In this method, an electrostatic image is formed on a dielectric member by uniformly charging the dielectric member and then discharging selected areas of the uniform charge to yield an image-wise electrostatic charge pattern. Such discharge is typically accomplished by exposing the uniformly charged dielectric member to electromagnetic radiation provided by selectively activating particular light sources in an LED array or a laser device directed at the dielectric member. After the image-wise charge pattern is formed, the pigmented (or in some instances, non-pigmented) marking particles are given a charge and brought into the vicinity of the dielectric member with a suitable electric field applied so that the marling particles are attracted to the image-wise charge pattern to develop such pattern into a visible image.
Thereafter, a suitable receiver member (e.g., cut sheet of plain bond paper or plastic transparency material) is brought into juxtaposition with the marking particle developed image-wise charge pattern on the dielectric member. A suitable electric field is applied to transfer the marking particles to the receiver member in the image-wise pattern to form the desired print image on the receiver member. The receiver member is then removed from its operative association with the dielectric member and subjected to heat and/or pressure and/or solvent vapor to permanently fix the marking particle print image to the receiver member. Of course, plural marking particle images of, for example, different color particles respectively can be overlaid on one receiver member (before fixing) to form a multi-color print image on the receiver member.